Their Secrets Revealed
by CCBFangirl12
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction (On this website), so I am just getting used to doing summaries. This fanfic is about after the Fool Moon, on the last week of school before summer, and goes on to summer. NOT A ONE-SHOT! Keep in mind, its rated TEENS. Has a lot of Drama! Demma, Miego, v.s. Andiego. :)
1. Chapter 1: After the Fool Moon

**I hope you guys like it! I am going to do more chapters soon. I do not own Every Witch Way. My fanfic ships are Demma, and a love triangle of Miego V.S. Andiego. Notice its rated TEENS for cursing and a lot of kissing.**

~Andi's POV~

I feel like I'm gonna puke! Emma and Daniel have been extra mushy lately, now that their back together after the whole "Fool Moon" thing, and they act like nobody else exists! Daniel always misses Shark practice for Emma now, and since Jax was kicked off for bad grades by the principal, it's just me and Diego EVERY time! I guess when Diego isn't around Maddie, we are like best buds, so I can't complain THAT much!

_-Shark Practice-_

"Hey Diego" I said with boredom in my voice.

"Hey Andi" He replied with the same type of voice. We both sat on the ledge of the pool, with our bare feet dipped in the water. We were both silent, since we had nothing to talk about anymore. We only hung out at Shark practice. Other than that, its all Maddie that Diego cares about. I just don't understand why we need to go to Shark practice if we don't do anything for an hour, since all the other schools finished for the school year. We were "practicing" for NOTHING!

"So… since the other schools ended already, shouldn't we just cancel these practices, because we are the only ones who go?" I decided to say something straight up to him. It totally bothered me that our school ends WEEKS after the 3 other high schools in Miami! We were practicing for NO reason!

"Well, c'mon, it isn't that bad. We get to hang out, the two old buddies, Andi and Diego! Ever since you met Emma, me and Mac were kinda left out!" Diego replied.

"Ever since Mac left, you had me! Emma has had Jax and Daniel, so I have been her side friend. But, ever since you've been at Maddie's knees lately I have had nobody!" I practically yelled.

"Well, it hasn't been all about me and Maddie!" he said in the same tone as me.

"Yes it has!" We kinda just went silent for a few minutes, like we had nothing else to say. I guess he was taking in all that we bickered about.

"Whatever, I'm gonna do laps. You and I can race if you don't wanna leave like ya said!" He snapped in a way that was persuading.

"You finally had a good comeback! It's a miracle. I'll get my goggles." I said, and he gave me a look.

"Haha, very funny!" He said sarcastically as I went to the changing room to get my goggles.

[Time Skip: Next day at school]

"Hey, Andi? Where were you yesterday? You were supposed to be at my house right after school!" Emma whined as I got my books from my locker.

"Sorry Em, I had swim practice yesterday." I said.

"But I thought Daniel said your practices were over?" Emma said, as she pouted.

"OH! He did, did he?! Well then that's why he's missed all the practices after the Full Moon to hang out with YOU! Diego won't even be surprised!" I snapped, and she frowned, since Daniel lied to her. "Well, I am going to tell Daniel that he was wrong!" I stormed to the lunchroom, where Daniel and Diego were sitting together; that's a first for the month!

"Hey Andi!" Daniel said just before I slapped the apple out of his hand.

"Whoa, Andi… you ok?" Diego asked, backing up his chair.

"Diego, aren't you sick of waiting for Daniel at swim practice?!" I asked Diego, and his face said `Oh shit, she's bringing me into this`.

"Well… uh… yeah." Diego finally replied.

"And since Jax was kicked off, we were the only ones there, RIGHT DIEGO?!" I said trying to sound intimidating, which works really well.

"Yeah." He replied, his face turned from frightened to disappoint in Daniel.

"Daniel, you told Emma that swim was over, didn't you?" He was silent, too frightened by the fact I was gripping his collar.

"Yeah, but I only did that because Emma wanted to spend time with me. No big whoop!" Daniel said with no sympathy in his face, yet still frightened.

"You turn down your best friends just for some girl?! That's low!" Diego said.

"Look who's talking, !" I snapped at Diego. You two are ridiculous!" I left the lunchroom, right after I threw Diego's sandwich from his plate.

_-Andi's Room-_

**~Texting Emma~**

Andi: So when do u want me 2 come over 4 homework?

Emma: I can't today. Me and Danny already finished it. Sry. We did it at his house.

Andi: Oh… No prob, ttyl

Emma: ttyl :)

**~Diego texts~**

Diego: Sup Andi

Andi: Hey Diego

Diego: Sry 'bout lunch. I didn't know u felt so upset 'bout Maddie.

Andi: And Emma.

Diego: I have a feelin it wasn't about Emma. She's ur BFF! U couldn't care less about Daniel and Em.

Andi: I don't like the idea of dating in general! Ever since..

Diego: Phillip. Sry bout that. I understand that it must be hard 4 u, and I hope u will be ok 4 practice 2morow. GTG my mom is buggin me to do my homework. Ttyl ;)

Andi: Bye :)

_-Andi's Diary-_

_Dear Zombie Journal,_

_Today was a rough day back from the weekend. Just plain rough. I was one hand away from beating the shit out of Daniel, but I held back cause I was causing a lunchroom scene. Thank god Miss Info was sick today; at least that's what Diego said. I heard Diego and Gigis' step-mom BEATS them sometimes. They have a step mom because they were both adopted. (They call each__other twins because they birthdays are on the same week.) One time when me and Diego were 12, I went to his house, and he forgot to do his chores. So, his step-mom took him downstairs and started yelling at him about not doing them, and that he can't have friends over until chores were done. I remember every moment of that afternoon. There was crying and loud slams. I saw Gigi run upstairs and told me to leave through the back door. I didn't hear from them until the next day, and Diego came into our classroom with a black eye. I felt horrible for him, and he asked me if I saw anything yesterday. Ever since then, he would call me or invite me over to his house when he was hurt, and I would cheer him up. That's how I knew we bonded, because he can trust me with one of his deepest secrets. And I never told anyone. _

_I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Writing about Diego makes me… I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DESRIBE IT! The last time I had this feeling I have right now is when I was with… Phillip! Do I like Diego?! But he's with Maddie! He really is happy with Maddie! They are perfect for each other! I am going to be panicky tomorrow. I will write again tomorrow! See ya!_

_NOTE TO SNOOPER: I hope nobody reads this, or I WILL break them! _

_Until Tomorrow,_

_Andi _

[Time skip: Next day at the 7, after school]

"Diego, why weren't you at school today?! I actually went to practice today for you guys!" Daniel said with an apologetic grin. Diego was turned around behind the counter in his green work uniform T-shirt. Then we he turned around, we saw a faded purple bruise on his right cheek. Daniel, Emma and I gasped.

"What happened to your face, Diego?" Emma said with deep sympathy. I frowned and went to a table.

"Uh… I got hit with a baseball and fainted this morning, so me and Gigi stayed home today." He replied as he leaned over to look at me sitting at the table, not saying a word or looking at him.

"Aww, poor Diego!" Emma said, Daniel at her side. He didn't say anything and went to the back room, looking like he was about to cry. I got up and followed him.

"Hey, Andi! You can't go back there!" Daniel yelled, but I kept going anyway. I saw Diego going out the back door, but I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, no toughness included.

"Out somewhere." He replied.

"You know I hate it when you don't tell me stuff! And you do realize we aren't living in a Soap Oprah, right?" I muttered, and he smirked.

"I'm just… Ugh… why do I tell you everything? Look, YOU know what really happened to my face. And, I appreciate you not telling anyone because you care, and I would like to thank you. I wouldn't have kept any of my secrets without you. Not even the one where I can literally breath fire!" He whispered to me as we walked outside, then he started talking normal since we were alone. "I don't understand something… why me and Gigi? Why did our step-mom pick US. 8 years of torture from that woman. I hate it. I can't blow her up with my powers, so that's out!" I managed a laugh. "And I can't show Gigi my powers either. Not after that whole `Desdemona and her gossip minion` thing. I can not risk anything. I have too many secrets! I just wish I could just put them all on Miss Information blog, to get it off my chest. Andi, you're my best friend; well, my girl best friend. You always know how to cheer me up! I can tell you anything, even though you probably aren't listening most of the time, I hope you know that I appreciate you here…" I turn around to face him and I hesitate. "I can talk to you when I need to. Your always there when I need a Zombie Video Game buddy." I couldn't resist. I peck him on the lips and blush real hard. I truly think I was too quick about that, because he was still talking. But, he's silent now!

"I do care and I was always listening. Now, please shut your mouth while I run away in embarrassment!" I ran away, blushing until it starts to hurt my cheeks. I look back, and I see him still standing there like an idiot! Then I keep running.

He was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivals in the Air

**Here's the next chapter! To the Jemma, Miego (etc.) fans, I will be doing Miego, Jemma, Jandi, all those ships so don't think I am just randomly switching the couple from Miego to Andiego right away, since that would be... well... RANDOM! You can even ask me to do a couple together, and I could TRY to work something out for you guys! Don't forget to post a review!** **:)**

~Diego's POV~

_Dear Journal,_

_ Andi Cruz. Nobody thinks she has real feelings, except anger. Gigi and I know more about her. She bonded with us ever since we met her. She kept the secrets we have and holds them to her heart, and never thinks of sharing them. I know I have a girlfriend, and so does she. Why did she kiss me? I didn't say I didn't like it! Before I liked Maddie I might've had a little crush on Andi, but why did she kiss me TODAY? I told Gigi about it when I got home, making sure mom wasn't home first, and Gigi told me that she must like me because we have such a strong bond. I realized that when Gigi isn't blogging, she is really deep!_

_ But now I like Maddie! I REALLY like Maddie! I finally got her to like me back! And she changed her personality because of me! Me! I am her Proxy! Andi and Maddie hate each other SOOO much! I am way too confused about love. I need someone to help me… someone with experience with feelings, a lot of heartbreak, and true love… DANIEL! Yeah… he can help me out! He knows enough about heartbreak and love, considering I've seen him live it! I can invite him over for an all-nighter! Yeah… that's what I'll do! I will write again tomorrow to tell you how everything went. Bye!_

_ Sincerely,_ _Diego_

_-The 7-_

"Hey Diego! You wanted to talk?" Daniel asked as he walked up to the counter.

"Uh, yeah. You wanna come to my house for an all-nighter? It's important." I say with a sign of desperate in my voice.

"Sure, I can come over. I need to talk to you too. It is EXTREMELY important." Daniel replied. I had no clue what he was talking about, and he must want to only tell me, so I let the thought slip from my mind. Then, after we stopped talking, Jax ran in and broke our silence.

"Guys! I have horrible news..." Jax started, but Daniel cut him off.

"You decided to move back to Kangaroo Town in Australia and totally forget about Emma? If so, then that's NOT bad news to us!"Daniel said, and I let out a small chuckle. Nobody liked Jax that much anymore after he betrayed all of us. I still kinda thought he was still a good guy though.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "But no. My p-" he looked around to see if the place was empty. Luckily, the lunch rush was over, and nobody was here except for the staff in the back room. We were alone. "My powers are gone!" He said, and Daniel tenses up but gave him no sympathy, but I managed to be sympathetic. If I lost my powers, I would be panicky too!

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know. I went to the Witches' Council to ask if they had them, but they said no. Where did they go?!" He asks us, as if we had an answer.

"Well why don't you ask someone who cares, or at least someone who knows that answer!?" Daniel says, totally dissing Jax. He was tense, like he knew something, and Jax and I noticed.

"Something wrong, Daniel? You have that crease on your forehead that you get when your nervous." I ask, and he rubbed his forehead, clueless about it.

"Uh... no. I am just really sorry you lost your powers, Jax. Reminds me when Emma lost her powers after the eclipse." Daniel and Jax randomly look in the same direction, probably thinking about Emma. I was totally clueless at first.

"Hello?! Earth to Jax and Daniel!" I started. Then, I threw a lightning bolt at them to jerk them awake. I felt like Zeus!

"OW!" They both yelled as they rubbed their arms, where the shock went... I was aiming lower.

"Focus!" I snapped.

"Sheesh!" The both said in unison.

"I gotta go home… Diego, see ya tomorrow." Daniel quickly said as he practically ran out. Jax looked at me.

"There's something up with Daniel." Jax said, with a confused glare at me.

"Yeah... Maybe he knows something?" I suggested, but we both thought about it and decided that it was unlikely.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out. Can I come to that all-nighter thing, Diego?" He asked.

"Uuuuh… I don't know… It's Sharks only… maybe some other time?" I didn't want to let him off hard, considering all that everyone has said to him since the Fool moon. Only Emma and I are the ones that forgave him, since we both had good, caring minds and reasons.

"Why isn't Andi gonna go?" he asked… I shuttered. The thought of Andi, made me think about Andi AND Maddie… I have a complicated mind. I stared at Jax, and he noticed my emotion. "OOOOOH, I get it!" Jax realized, and I tilted my head, _pretending _I had no clue what he was talking about. He had a sly smile, as if he wanted to tick me off. "You-" I stopped him before he went on.

"IF YOU GIVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU… DON'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS!" I snapped, catching Jax off guard. I've never threatened anyone before, everyone thinking I am nice and loyal and peaceful the first day you meet me; everyone thinking I have NOTHING going on in my life that can make me depressed; yeah… that caught Jax off guard! Maybe Maddie was influencing me?!

"Dude! Calm down! I wasn't gonna say anything anyway! You look like your gonna blow, Fire boy!" Jax said, stepping back. I look down at my hands and all of my body was apple red. Embarrassment... and of course must be how The Hulk felt when he raged out and came back to sanity… embarrassed. I paled down and saw that was partially frightened.

"Sorry." I said as if I was a nice, sweet person again… but he still had the same face on him.

"I'm guessing I can't go to the All-Nighter?" Jax asked, even though by his face, he already knew my answer.

"You got it bud… step off of my personal business. I didn't invite Andi because it's a guy thing. Don't always assume everything. We were gonna study too, not like you do that stuff. No wizards allowed." I said as I grabbed my house keys off the hook, signed out from the shift, and left him standing there blankly.

~Jax's POV~

_JAX'S THOUGHTS…_ _Diego Rueda. Nobody thought he could ever have feelings, like anger. Other than those times he was trying to protect someone or some people, but that was generosity and loyalty. I don't think that was the first time he has burst out rage like that, since we only just met this year, but when he reacted after, it must've been the first time in a while. Out of what I've seen, I don't think anyone I know here has seen him like that yet. Nobody probably thinks he has rage and depression deep down, with something to say… but we were totally wrong… WAY wrong._

**That was the 2****nd**** chapter! YAY! Don't forget to post a review! I think it might've been a bit deep at the end, but all well, that's fanfic writing, am I right! I will post a new chapter soon! ** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**I deleted the last Author's note I wrote, saying that I didn't want decided to do a chapter 3, because I thought of a really good idea… ENJOY! :D****BTW I will be doing a Jemma part in this chapter! :)**

**~Lunch the next day~ **

**Emma's POV**

"I'm gonna go get another pizza, Em. You want anything?" Andi asked, but my head was in the clouds. "EARTH TO EMMA?!" She practically shouted, but I was not paying attention. I was looking around for Daniel, but instead I see Jax idle by and sit at our table.

"Hey Emma." He said, in deep thought.

"Hi Jax, what's up?" I said. Andi growled at me and walked off, giving up on getting my attention. It was probably also because she still hates Jax. She hated him from the start, so I am not even surprised!

"Have you noticed anything up with Daniel? He freaked out at the Seven last night and ran out… anything me and Diego should know?" Jax asked, which caught me by surprise. Jax was _worried _about _Daniel_? Daniel must've REALLY freaked out for his frenemy—oh who am I kidding?!—ARCH NEMESIS to ask about him! I just sat there, answerless.

"No, actually. I haven't seen him today either!" I answered. "I'll call him." I dialed Daniel's number and let the phone ring against my ear. Someone answered, but it wasn't Daniel. It sounded more like a 12 year old girl.

"Hello?" the girl said.

"Hi, is Daniel there? It's Emma. Who is this?" I asked, slightly panicky.

"Oh, its Daniel's sister, Mel. Daniel can't come to the phone right now. He told me to answer it." Mel responded. I sighed in relief, but I was still full of questions.

"Why not? Why isn't he in school?"

"Because he is..." Mel hesitated, and I heard her murmur to someone in the background. Then, she spoke again. "He is sick. I think he said something about the—flu?" I don't even think Mel believed that excuse of not coming to school.

"But… why aren't _you_ in school?" I randomly asked her, that thought floating in my head,

"Day off for Teacher Planning Day!" Mel cheered.

"Oh, ok. Got to go, tell Danny to get well soon; thanks Mel." I concluded.

"Bye Bye!" Mel hung up. I ended the call and put my phone away, and I saw Jax and Andi both staring at me from their chairs. Andi randomly handed me an apple, her eyes narrowed.

"What was that about, Emma?" She asked, suspicious, since she just walked back into the conversation.

"Daniel's sick, I guess. Mel answered his phone, and she didn't seem on board with the excuse, as much as I was." I explained to them. Andi then looked over to Jax.

"And, why is _he _here? I thought we were going to have a lunch with ONLY the two of us." Andi asked, disgusted and disappointed.

"I asked Emma why Daniel wasn't here today. Quit budding in to our business!" Jax replied, narrowing his eyes too, looking over to Andi.

"Guys, stop it. I don't want another fight between my two best friends." I calmly said, trying to get them to listen to me. Shit… they weren't listening to me. It's that time of day again…

"I said I was sorry to everyone, and I should have been forgiven by you guys. You're the most stubborn, Andi!" Jax snapped, starting the argument. He was always trying to make Andi mad, so he did it in insults. I looked at Andi, kind of agreeing with Jax. Andi should have forgiven Jax by now, that's for sure. I thought Andi was going to make a disturbing comeback, but instead she turned to me, as if reading my thoughts. Shit.

"Why did you ever want to date this fucking idiot? He doesn't care for anyone but himself. If he asked about Daniel, then he probably had a dome motive. Jax always tries to make me angry, but it is not gonna happen this time. I have a life besides listening to YOU talking about stupid ass Daniel and putting up with JAX'S hurtful comments to me, making me cry! Fuck you guys!" She stood up with her tray, scanned the room, and found an empty table. She walked over there and sat down. Jax and I stared at each other, speechless. I sat there with my jaw on the floor.

"What motive? What did you do to Andi?" I asked Jax with a defending tone, putting a spotlight on him. I know I haven't heard everything, and none of it I heard hurt Andi's feelings. Or did it?

"Well…" He hesitated, which made me want to slap him so hard he would bleed. Instead, I took my apple and threw it at him! He winced, which made me happy. My guy best friend was bullying my girl best friend… figures I am the middle friend who knew NOTHING and thought everything was okay!

"No wonder she still hates your fuckin' guts..." I quietly snapped at him, got up and walked away. I hated cursing at someone, but nobody messes with my friends.

**~Daniel's house for the All-Nighter~**

**Diego's POV**

I walked into Daniel's house, with a bandage on my cheek. Note: Never hang up on my mom when I am busy at Shark practice… she hit me with a blue spiral notebook. I think that was the best she's been to me this month, which caught me by surprise! Anyway, I idled into the living room, and I see Daniel pacing in front of the couch waiting for me. I dropped my duffel bag on the couch, and he automatically lifted his head and spoke to me.

"Good, you're here." He quickly said, as I scanned him from head to toe. His eyes were shot, his hair looked like shit, he had his clothes looking messy and crappy in every way, and he was wearing one shoe.

"You look like hell!" I stated with full honesty, to my opinion. Daniel rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"Sorry, do you want me to wear a tuxedo to our all-nighters?" He said sarcastically. I laughed, and I heard my phone ring. I ignored it, however, because Daniel started to explain his gross appearance. "I have been up all night, since I couldn't sleep. Something is really wrong." He gestured me to follow him to the garage, so he could explain in private. I followed him hesitantly, frightened by his odor.

As he opened the door, my jaw dropped. The floor was covered in blue and orange feathers, the wall had multicolored paint splattered all over, and there were dogs… EVERYWHERE.

"What the—"

"I know what you're thinking…" Daniel interrupted. "But at first I had no idea how this happened. Now…" I braced myself, thinking a life changing sentence was about to come out of his mouth. I was right, as always. "I think I am the one who has Jax's powers." I stared at him, not believing what I'm hearing. Then, he lifted his hand, swirled it around like a tornado with his palm, and a bright blue light appeared from the tip of his five fingers. He finally pointed his fingers in front of us, and another golden retriever poofed out of thin air. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor.

"How—What—Puppies!?" I mixed up my words as I panicked, confusing Daniel.

"I told you, I have NO idea how this happened! Or why I am making adorable puppies appear! I am going to ask Nurse Lily about it tomorrow. Until then, you can't tell ANYONE. Promise!?" I nodded at Daniel. I was very good at keeping secrets. SO good, he doesn't know half of them.

"But, can I tell Andi?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you not get about not telling ANYONE? She is Emma's best friend, so she would defiantly tell her!"

"Andi and Emma got in a HUGE fight earlier today, so I don't think you will have to worry about Emma." Daniel thought for a moment, and finally agreed I could tell her. I surveyed Daniel's expression, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I wonder if he was happy because he was finally a wizard so he could be with Emma. Plus, he has puppies! "Can I have one of your puppies?"

Daniel rolled his eyes as I bent down and pet an adorable tiny husky.

**~The Dock after school~**

**~Emma's POV~**

Why does he keep following me?! I walk to the Seven, and he walks in after me! I sit on a bench at the beach, and he sits on the bench next to me! Now, I am leaning on a rail at the dock, and he walks up and leans on it next to me!

"I'm sorry Emma. Will you forgive me? You can't ignore me forever."

"I can try…"

"There is DO or DO NOT… There is no TRY."

"Since when have you liked Star Wars?"

"I'm glad you got my reference, Glitter Girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Jax… I can't forgive you this time. You went behind my back and bullied my best friend. Now she won't even talk to me because I'm friends with you!" I snapped. Jax frowned, leaning in closer to me, but I scooted away.

"Please Emma. If you talk to Andi and apologize for me, she'll listen to you." I don't think I will ever be able to tell if Jax is lying or not. His emotions now days were blank darkness. I caved in to the way he was staring at me. Intense stares are one of my tons of weaknesses.

"Fine! I'll talk to her about it! But after that issue at lunch, she hasn't talked to me, texted me, not even acknowledged me when I put pecan pie in her locker!"

"Pecan pie?"

"Who doesn't like pecan pie?!"

"Anyway, thanks." He leaned in closer to me for gratitude, and I let him. I can't hold grudges. I have a habit of forgiving people. We were silent for a few minutes he spoke again.

"Do you think anyone will forgive me?" He suddenly asked, and I looked to see his eyes staring into the horizon.

"I don't know. Diego and I forgave you." He turned to me, and brought me into a hug. Something was truly bothering him, because I felt a tear come down from his eyes to hit my shoulder. After a few seconds, he kissed my forehead and spoke.

"Why did he forgive me? I thought Kanays hated witches and wizards." I thought for a minute. Diego is someone we didn't talk about much, and I wondered what was happening in everyone else's lives. Daniel's, Jax's, Andi's, Maddie's, Katie's, Sophie's, and even mine. Was I too caught up in drama to think about anyone else?

"Diego's different. I guess him and I are too loyal and open to care about type of person you are." How did I know that was the truth? Not about Diego—we all knew he was different in his way and loyal—but about me. How was I sure I was speaking the truth about myself?

** Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, or Review! :D **


End file.
